codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorns
Once, this city rivaled Lookshy’s prestige and Nexus’s might. It stood just beyond the simplistic barbarism of the Scavenger Lands and remembered its place in the Shogunate. When other nations turned their backs upon the Realm, it honored its debts and offered up tribute to the Scarlet Empire. As a reward for its civility and sophistication, it became a center for skilled artisans, thoughtful intellectuals and honorable warriors, and each lifted their hands to make their city beautiful. Their might grew so great that the city, with its Dynastic allies, threatened the Scavenger Lands itself with the greatest war in the city’s living memory. But with power came pride, and the city’s hubris made it vulnerable at a crucial moment. Thorns is one of the greater cities of Creation. Where Nexus has its wealth, Lookshy its military strength and Great Forks its decadent appeal, Thorns ﬂows with sophistication and cultural achievements. The people of Thorns value excellence above all things, and they struggle for perfection in whatever occupation they chose, often competing ﬁercely with one another. While the blades of Thorns might not have the ﬁne quality of a Lookshy sword or the quantity of rapidly produced Nexus weaponry, the ﬁligreed hilt and elegantly etched blade made by a master craftsman from Thorns invariably take a buyer’s breath away. The people of the city also value beauty, for excellence is nothing without style. Sweeping architecture decorate the skyline, garlands of white ﬂowers hang from timber archways over the city’s wide boulevards, and the lush trees of the parks and the rich herb gardens hanging from the windows of the homes of the wealthy give Thorns a pleasing fragrance. Thorns values the cultural arts, and ﬁne paintings line the walls of wealthier residences, and even the poor have a hanging or two in their hovels, even if it's just a simple, homemade quilt. Musicians sing on street corners, poets weep ﬂowery words in restaurants, and orators boom out their philosophies in well-appointed theaters. Tailors lavish the courtiers of the Autocrat’s palace with richly colored silks and lace, and the courtiers themselves add more color and style to the courts with a secretive language of emotion and intent expressed entirely through the use of decorative fans. Thorns’ passion for personal excellence make for poor soldiers but ﬁne warriors, and the often-romanticized duelists of Thorns fight highly stylized battles to redeem a comrade’s stained honor or to catch the eye of a disputed lover. Thorns often casts a wistful eye to the past, especially to the Shogunate Era, and disdains the inhabitants of many of the surrounding nations as barbarians. Its people see the Realm as the true heir to the glories of the First Age, eagerly submitting to the Scarlet Empress’s demands for tribute. Indeed, they see the Realm as a valued ally rather than a dangerous, imperial power. The folk of the city shower visiting Dynasts with attention and artistic endeavor in an attempt to impress them, and satraps receive open-armed welcomes. The Immaculate Order achieved high popularity, and several temples lay scattered through the city. The Empress’s blatant machinations of their succession in recent years of the city’s history gave the citizens pause, but few spoke out against it. The shift in the city’s industry from the arts of culture to the arts of war troubled a few more, but most swallowed their complaints. Indeed, the new Autocrat promised glory as Thorns asserted itself as a rightful ruler of the Scavenger Lands, bringing civilization to lands that knew only barbarism. His repeated defeats ﬁrst infuriated the people of Thorns and then disillusioned them. ''City Districts '' Scion District – Seat of government and meeting place for the noble courts. Shenjin District – Upscale and palatial; contains housing for the nobles and upper caste. As one moves north the district grows into older, though still regal homes, artisan workshops and marketplaces. This district encompasses most of the western part of the city. Brighting Harbor – Heart of industry, runs along the far western part of the city, bordering the inland sea. Rhiannon District – Northeast part of city, place of work for non-artisan professionals and bureaucrats, religious shrines and temples, Thorns' largest hospital as well as residences of the middle-class. Isaac's Folly – The refuge for many of the less savory elements of the city: various illegal activities, gangs, slaves, the poor and itinerant. Some neighborhoods are better than others. One of the nicer neighborhoods - Jingle Town, is the site of a burgeoning, bohemian artistic community though is currently threatened by gang violence.